Iyari's Story
by SerenicEvanescence
Summary: This is a story of how the Moon Kingdom came about and all the other family members in my other stories. It begins with Iyari who has two daughters destined to produce the Royal children.
1. The Truthful Start

**The Truthful Start.**

My life is like a book, chapters opening and ending. With each new child born, another battle is fought and the pages are then written.

I possess the power of good and evil, given to me by my former lover Starius. I do not know if he still lives but his spirit lives on inside me. My eternal lover Artemis lays asleep in the bed we share, totally deaf to the sounds of the quill scratching the paper with each stroke.

I still feel the flutters of the child I still bear, its life stuck in limbo. Starius once told me that when I was ready, I would die and the baby inside me would carry on my legacy.

I look up at the moon and stars, longing to see my children again. They are no longer alive, dying of a disease carried by slave traders. Matitia and Aphrodite were in their prime, carelessly took away from me. Their children live;, unaware of the woman who gave birth to their mothers, watching.

My name is Iyari and this is my story.


	2. Iyari's Memories

**Iyari's Memories.**

Iyari looked down at the bundle in her arms, a small tuft of brown hair peeking out from beneath its cap.

"She will be known as Aphrodite." Aprodite let out a small gurgle, gripping Iyari's finger softly.

Matitia stepped into the room quietly, followed by her nurse and ran towards the bed.

"Mama!" Matitia went to climb onto the bed but stopped, seeing the look on her mother's face.

"Matitia, you have a new sister. Her name is Aphrodite." Iyari motioned for Matitia to climb gently onto the bed and lifted Aphrodite slightly for her to see.

"Frodite." Matita spoke in awe, sucking her thumb.

END OF FLASHBACK

Iyari sighed softly, remembering the birth of her second beloved daughter. She stroked her stomach, feeling the flutters. She had yet again formed an union with a God. She had not seen Matitia's or Aphrodite's fathers again, she hoped this time he would come back.

Iyari remembered the sweet, gentle caresses of Artemis, and the pleasure Starius had given her. She would someday tell her daughters about their conceivement, the task they will have to handle in the future.

Iyari heard Matitia's melodic laugh and Aphrodite's sweet voice as they called her.

"Mom?"

Iyari left her bedroom and took them both into her arms, embracing them.

Matitia was about to speak when shouts and clangs of metal erupted from the courtyard. They ran to the window, seeing the fight.

"Oh merciful Zeus, the boys are fighting again." Iyari grabbed her cloak and fastened it around her neck. "A Queen can never take a day off, can she?" Iyari muttered, strolling to the courtyard, her two daughters following.

"You boys stop it! Why on heavens are you fighting?"

"We're sorry, your majesty." One boy said bowing in respect and winking slightly at Matitia.

"We were just practising for dueling practise." Another boy told Iyari, giving her a slight bow also.

"If you was practising dueling, why on earth are some of you injured? Matitia, Aphrodite, sort out the two boys. If I hear another scuffle, I will sort some of you out personally." Iyari said, looking mighty angry as she walked back into the castle.

She laid down on her bed with a protested sigh, the stress not good for her baby.


	3. The Beginning Matitia's POV

**Chapter 3 : The Beginning Part I - Matitia's P.O.V**

Stables 

Matitia sat the boy down and bathed his wounds with iodine. She ignored his curses of pain and gently wiped all the dirt away.

"Why was you fighting? My mother disapproves of it so much nowadays."

The boy snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"They are mighty jealous and spiteful of boys from Earth. They think we're all scum." He looked at Matitia intently, playing with the curls of her hair.

She didn't move away, instinctively resting her head against the crook of his neck.

"They shouldn't fight you because of that. If you are an Earth boy, then why are you studying here? I just realised, I never got your name."

"My name is Andrew, your name is Matitia. Everyone knows because of your beauty, like you have been blessed by the Gods." He watched her small heart shaped face blush, making her look more beautiful. She listened, wanting to know more.

"I've been here as long as I can remember, before Aphrodite's birth. I've met my real parents a few times but I regard Iyari as my real mother. She looked after me, along with the rest of the other boys and you. But I think Iyari requested for me to study here, to learn more about other kingdoms."

"Earth has little alliances. Only us and Mars. That's perhaps the princess Mars fancies you." Matitia said in a slight bitter tone,

"Never the less, Iyari still wants alliances between all the planets. It'll never happen though, considering all the other royals are suffering from famine, drought and war. You never have to worry Matitia, your the girl for me."

Matitia looked at him in shock, wondering how he could so easily read her thoughts. She gently traced a pattern on his arm, remembering her childhood.

"I remember when I was a child, I went to my mother's rose garden. The roses bloomed beautifully, their scent was divine. I was only five or six at the time. I went to pick one of those beautiful roses and a thorn pricked me as I touched the stem."

"I saw your tears and kissed them away, kissing the cut too. I remember the vowel we made, I always remember it when I see you laughing." Andrew finished for her, kissing her yellow blonde curls, smelling her angelic smell.

"I remember the vowel also. I dare not utter it, in case it jinxs us both." Matitia whispered in a scared voice, slightly curling up against Andrew.

"When we are sixteen, we will give ourselves to each other - our hearts, our desires. We will belong to each other only." He said softly, lifting up Matitia's chin.

"I want to marry you Matitia, I'm sure mother'll approve."

Matitia hesitated as she spoke "I love you, I will always love you. Right now, all I see in my future is you." She stroked his cheek softly, pressing her rosy red lips to his. All she wanted right now was him and his body against her.

Andrew sensed her need and picked her up slightly, still kissing her as he laid her down on the clean hay. Their desires began to build as they removed restricting clothes, unaware of the two figures watching.


	4. The Beginning Aphrodite's POV

**Chapter 4 : The Beginning Part II**

Aphrodite giggled flirtily as she led the boy to her quarters.

"I have some witchhazel here somewhere." She said seductively, closing the door.

"Hermes, what's wrong?" She asked softly, seeing the sad look upon her boyfriend's face.

"Aphrodite, I love you. I want us to be together. But I want to make love to you somewhere romantic."

She closed the curtains and turned on her lamp, the shade projecting images all around. Stars danced as she looked at him again.

"I love the stars, Hermes, underneath them I feel so free as if I was made from them. I want to lose my virginity here." Aphrodite fiddled with the buttons and dropped her gown, wearing only cute pink panties with a small pink bra.

Hermes smiled softly, watching his love remove her clothes. He saw her pink underwear and giggled naughtily. He motioned for Aphrodite to come over.

She walked over and he kissed her passionately, fumbling to get his own clothes off.

Aphrodite pulled them off and pushed him back on the bed, shooting stars appeared in the sky as they joined together.

On the hills near the castle, there stood two figures, listening.


	5. Artemis' Future Decision

**The Start of the New Future - Artemis's Decision - Part I**

Iyari held Artemis' hand, feeling her beloved daughters give their virginities away. He looked to her, touching the symbol on her forehead,

"Your job is done, Iyari. Soon, Matitia will take over the Moon and Aphrodite will rule the Stars. Matitia has been raised well, tomorrow, I shall take her to her kingdom."

"Artemis, it would be too soon for her. She doesn't even know about you. I want the child she will be carrying to be born here. What about Andrew? He is her King."

"Andrew will soon forget her, Iyari. He has played his part well in the ritual and it is only foolish love. He is nothing more than a mere farmer's son which you adopted. He will not be King."

"He maybe a farmer's son but he has potential! I have given him clothes, an education and more. He has had more then what others could afford. If Matitia lives on the Moon, he will miss the birth of his only child."

"But I have seen the future Iyari, and Matitia will bear three girls. One girl will become the bearer of my powers, one girl will become a Queen of another Kingdom and the third girl will have no future at all. I love her and you well, Iyari, just trust me."

Iyari nodded, her eyes brimming full of tears as she looked away. The sky began to brighten as dawn approached.

"My time is up, Iyari, I must get back to my kingdom. Goodbye, sweet love." Artemis chastely kissed her lips and disappeared into the dark night.

Iyari looked at her kingdom, letting out small sobs. She didn't want to let Matitia go.


	6. Starius' Future Decision

**The Start of the New Future - Starius' Decision - Part II**

"Such a charmer, isn't he, Iyari?" Starius said in his twinkly voice, taking her into her arms. "I came as soon as I saw the foretold shooting stars."

"Please don't take her away, Starius, she is my only daughter left."  
Iyari pleaded quietly, amidst her heavy sobs.

"I'm sorry Iyari, my love, but I have to. If Aphrodite doesn't give birth in the Kingdom, there is no chance the children could rule there."

"I guess she'll rule alone and pine for her loved one then, am I right Star?" Iyari pulled away, looking at him.

"She will have to deal with the pain and she will raise the children she'll give birth too."

"You can always watch over them by becoming someone else, someone better."


	7. Iyari's New Form

**Iyari's New Form**

"What will happen to me? Will I become the Crone in my own kingdom?"

"No, Iyari. You will become the person who tests all the successors of your daughters. There is no balance between good and evil, only one person can harness the powers of both."

"Me?" Iyari asked quietly, looking at the ground.

"Iyari, you will become many forms in thousands of years. You will become immortal, only dying when you are defeated and then only when your reborn, you can carry on."

"Will I ever return to my normal self, Star?" Iyari asked, wanting to know more.

"You will not, unless it is needed. You will become Sailor Giga, the final battle the Saviour will have to face. The Saviour will have a mixture of good and evil, like yourself but before she is reawakened, you will start off new evil clans to fight the children Matitia and Aphrodite produce. I cannot tell you anymore then that, Iyari."

"Make me Sailor Giga, Star. Give me the henshin."

"Do not transform until Matitia and Aphrodite have left. I love you, Iyari, our daughter is beautiful. I will come for her tomorrow night."

Starius kissed Iyari passionately, putting the henshin in her hand as he morphed into a small ball of golden light. He floated up to the stars, twinkling brightly.

She looked at the henshin and gripped it, going back to her castle.g


	8. Matitia's Moon Welcome

Matitia awoke, her body covered in a soft blanket. Blue skies showed through her windows as she sat up and stretched.

"Morning baby." she cooed to her bump, patting it as she felt the kicks. "Babies."

That word was still new to her, her pregnancy now in full bloom. She had only a few weeks left before the little darlings were born. She let her thoughts drift back to her old home. She missed Aphrodite, especially her deceased mother. A soft knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Good morning, Matitia. What would you like to eat today?" A maid politely asked, making her bed in the process.

"I don't feel like anything today. Thank you Isabelle." Matitia turned, her nightdress showing off her curves perfectly.

The maid nodded humbly before squeaking. "Mistress, I must fetch the midwife and the King!" She turned on her heels and ran down the corridors before Matitia could speak, pain shot across her tummy.

Hours later, Artemis paced outside her door, waiting for the safe delivery of his grand daughters. His weary eyes looked up at the midwife as a gracious smile lit up her face.

"Congratulations your highness! Your daughter has had three little girls."

He released a sigh of relief, following the woman inside and grinned at his daughter.

"Papa." She whispered with joy, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I've decided what I'm going to name them Papa."

"What are the wonderous names, my dear Matitia?" Artemis asked, feeling the suspense in the air as the Goddesses waited to bless them.

Matitia wiped her brow and stroked the girl's small blonde curls. "She will be named Selene, after our Goddess."

Artemis smiled at Selene and tickled her toes, hearing her gurgle.

"This quiet beauty will be Jessica. She holds the essence of my mother, it felt so right to choose her middle name."

Jessica looked oddly at them both, sucking on her thumb as their eyes drifted to her younger sister.

"This little terror is called Alyssa." Matitia laughed with a soft melody at her Papa's shocked look. The little girl laid there, kicking her feet in the air hard. Her foot hit Artemis softly and he laughed a manly laugh.

"They are all sweet little girls, Matitia. They will soon become ladies of the Moon."

Iyari watched from Matitia's balcony with a motherly smile. "Good luck my dear daughter."

The curtains fluttered, her form disappearing as stars twinkled in midday sky.


	9. Starius' Rejoice and Sacrifice

Aphrodite leaned softly against her father's chest, hearing the comfort of his gentle voice.

"She is always in your heart Aphrodite, she will be in the spirit of the young children you will soon bear." Starius told the weeping girl, wiping her sparkling tears away with his thumb.

"I am always here for you, even after I am long gone." Aphrodite looked at him with angry tears, stamping her foot.

"I don't want you die! Never, never, never!" She screamed, running back towards her chambers and throwing herself down. She hit the bed with a light thump, ignoring the now searing pain in her stomach.

"Aphrodite, don't make things harder for me. I loved your mother too." Starius told her, caressing her dark black hair and saw the blood seeping onto the sheets.

"Oh dear lord." Starius whispered in disbelief and turned Aphrodite onto her back.

"Aphrodite, you're bleeding. We need to deliver these babies now. If you feel like pushing then push." Starius told her calmly, holding her hand tight in his.

Aphrodite stared at her brave father and smiled her bewitching smile.

He let out a heavy breath of relief and told her to push hard. Aphrodite cried out in agony and pushed as hard as she could, her small face going red.

Minutes later, loud cries were heard as she laid back panting. She felt so weak she could barely lift her arms.

"Two girls Aphrodite. Both of them are perfect." Starius carefully cleaned them with a clear sheet.

Aphrodite spoke quietly in a faint voice as she named them.

"India-Rose …. Emily-Beth."

Aphrodite closed her eyes, the darkness drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

"Aphrodite! Don't die on me! Star Crystal Power! I will do anything, just save my daughter!" Starius shouted, holding out his necklace.

"Even death?" A silvery voice whispered, a shadow of a lady standing before him.

"Are you willing to live a half-life? To risk your immortality to save your daughter who has done her duty? Well, are you?" The voice demanded in a rage.

"Yes." Starius spoke in a voice not his own. "Take my immortality." Harsh black light covered him, his cries of agony heard to bear as Aphrodite slowly awoke.

"Daddy?" Starius laid on all fours, resting heavily on his hands as he panted.

His body felt drained, half empty as Aphrodite rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You go rest, daddy. It's been a long day."

Starius bowed his head humbly and dragged himself step by step to bed. His last thoughts were of Iyari and the three girls, their happy faces beckoning to sleep.

Iyari sat outside in the gardens, watching. She felt more alive with the boost of immortality, her skin forever a golden glow.

"I will come back one day to reclaim you Starius." She whispered with closed eyes, tears falling onto the empty ground as she disappeared.

"Remember me, my daughters."

Aphrodite shivered in the new wind, hearing the faint voice of her mother and smiled softly. She returned her eyes back to the letter she had just received.

"King Artemis and Princess Matitia formally invite you and your partner to the christening of  
Selenity, Jessica and Alyssa on

28th June.  
At  
The Moon Palace.

R.V.S.P"

Dropping the invitation on her bed, she called for Magicia.

"Magicia! Can you sort out a night bag for my daughters and me? We're going to visit Matitia!" Aphrodite told the small purple haired woman. Magicia looked up at her best friend, the gold star fluttering on her forehead in the light. Her light purple dress rustled as she went to the cupboard and pulled out the bags.

Magicia put them on the floor beside the bed and looked at Aphrodite.

"Everything's packed already Aphrodite. Your father told me yesterday you was going when he got the invite."

Aphrodite nodded and hugged the young girl.

"Come with me Magicia."


	10. A Moon and Star Unite

**Aphrodite and Magicia gasped in awe, the Moon Palace a magnificent sight to look at.**

"It's so grand. Daddy, Matitia's so lucky!" Aphrodite gripped his hand affectionately as he helped her out of the carriage.

"Indeed she is, my sweet daughter." He held her close as Magicia looked at the Star Princesses. Dusting down their dresses, she took their hands.

"Shall we go greet your cousins, little ones?" Magicia cooed at India Rose and Emily Beth, giggling as they trailed behind her mother.

Starius let go of his daughter, letting her take his arm as they walked up the palace steps. Magicia blew her purple hair from her face as she followed them.

They stopped at the palace doors, waiting expectantly for the servant to open it.

"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom, King Starius and Princess Aphrodite. We hope you have a pleasant stay." The servant said manually, sweeping an arm towards the waiting family at the bottom of the master staircase.

"Matitia!" Aphrodite exclaimed, picking up her dress and running towards her sister, catching her in her arms.

"Aphrodite, I'm so glad you could come. Oh, how I have missed you so." Matitia whispered tearfully into her sister's brown straight hair.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Selene asked, pulling on her mother's skirts.

"I am happy Selene, I am with my sister again." Matitia told her young daughter as she reluctantly pulled away from Aphrodite.

"Girls, I would like you to meet your Auntie Aphrodite." Matitia petted Selene's blonde silvery odangos as the other two girls meekly walked over.

"Hello Auntie Aphrodite." The girls said at once, politely curtsying.

"Aphrodite, these are your nieces, Selene, Jessica and Alyssa." Matitia took her sister's hand as she pulled her daughters close.

Jessica twisted her brown braid shyly, taking Selene's hand. Aphrodite looked at Alyssa whose dirty blonde ringlets fell about her scowling face.

"Now now Alyssa, what is there to scowl about? You can meet your cousins now." Aphrodite lifted the young girl's chin up, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"Magicia, come here please." Aphrodite motioned to the young purple haired woman, taking her daughters' hands into her own.

"This is India Rose and Emily Beth."

The triplets stared at their cousins in awe, noting India Rose's silvery black hair and Emily Beth's black wavy hair.

"India Rose, Emily Beth, these are your cousins Selene, Jessica and Alyssa." Aphrodite said quietly, seeing the tears in Matitia's eyes at her beautiful nieces.

"Daughters, this is also your Auntie Matitia. She owns this big palace."

The two girls smiled softly at their auntie and cousins before curtsying together.

"Pleased to meet you Auntie Matitia."

Matitia nodded, feeling Artemis take her hand.

"I think it is time me and Starius here took the children out into the gardens, to let you girls catch up." Artemis suggested, giving Starius a friendly smile.

Starius nodded, taking India Rose's and Emily Beth's hands as he followed Artemis and their cousins into the garden. Matitia and Aphrodite watched approvingly before hugging again, whispering sisterly nothings.

Magicia stood there for a few seconds, flicking her visible purple tail. She squawked slightly as she saw a beautiful man descend the stairs. He looked at the daring woman, her body cloaked in a dress of purple, a golden star adorning her forehead.

He took her hand and kissed the top of it, whispering to the bewildered woman.

"Enchanté my lady, are you Magicia, non?"

Magicia nodded, swallowing the embarrassed lump in her throat.

"Eclipse, we must not meet on such formalities." She breathed, taking in his black short curls and black suit.

"There is much to discuss, my dear lady." Eclipse smirked at her, leading her towards one of the many rooms, still holding her hand.

The entrance room fell quiet, the sisters eventually pulling apart.

"Welcome to my home, sister. May your visit be as blessed as the day you was born." Matitia curtsied before the Star Princess, giggling softly.

Aphrodite playfully hit her sister and let her lead her to her bedroom, not noticing the hidden shadow in the hallway.

"My dear children, each time I see you, you have blossomed like flowers. Your bodies give off motherly glows, your children depend on you. You have no use for me." Iyari whispered, a tear falling upon the ground as she faded away.


	11. A Moon and Star Unite in Death

(A/N: Sorry if the last post seemed confusing, its just that because the daughters live on the Moon and Stars they have an accelerated age spurt. They were just babies but when they came to the Moon Kingdom, they are all aged about 5. They age one year like per week until they reach puberty then it is normal ageing.)

Trumpets played in the air as a servant stood at the top of the staircase.

He coughed for attention quietly before echoing his voice.

"Princess Aphrodite and King Starius!"

Aphrodite entered the room in a green gown, it fitting to every curve. The hem stopped just before her feet, showing off light green pumps. King Starius' now grey hair glittered in the light as he accompanied his daughter down the stairs in a black tuxedo.

Everyone in the room clapped as they joined Matitia at the throne table. Magicia and Eclipse raised a glass at the royals as they kept an eye on the children.

King Artemis stood up and tapped his glass softly.

"I thank you all for coming here, to the christening of our darling daughters. I have a few words left to say. Nitwit, blubber, tweak!"

He let out a chuckle as he sat down, draining the rest of his wine.

"This food is delicious Artemis, where did you get it?" Aphrodite asked him, cutting up her salad.

"I hired some Terra caterers. They have done the most splendid work."

Starius spluttered on his food, putting his knife and fork down.

"Artemis, you do know that the Terra have the sickness? We can't risk the children."

"Don't worry old friend, we tried it out on the servants before the ball. They haven't showed any symptoms."

Matitia sat there, picking at her food as she coughed silently. The room began to spin before her eyes as she collapsed to the floor.

"Matitia!" Aphrodite screamed, kneeling on the floor with her sister's head in her lap. Her blonde curls laid lifelessly on his arms as Artemis picked her up and carried her back to her room.

"Servants! Please find a room for all the guests and quarantine them. Magicia, Eclipse, bring the children to Aphrodite's room." Artemis commanded angrily.

Magicia and Eclipse nodded, grabbing the five girls.

"What's wrong with Mama?" Selene asked, crying with her sisters. Aphrodite followed them with Starius, looking worried.

"She's not feeling very well." Magicia told them, entering Aphrodite's chambers and sitting them down on the big sofa.

Aphrodite sat down on her bed, staring at the floor as Magicia comforted the girls.

"I'm going to help Artemis." Starius said, running to Matitia's chambers.

Matitia's Chambers

Matitia laid there in a black abyss, her body racked with coughs. Artemis sat her up, seeing the blood on her hands.

"She's coughing up blood Starius. It's too far gone, we cannot save her now."

Starius shook his head, whispering a small "no". He wiped the blood from her hands.

"Iyari, if you can hear me, your daughter needs you." Starius urged, hearing the chambers door open. He turned, seeing Aphrodite fall to the floor as she muttered "daddy I don't feel so well."

Artemis rushed over, picking up Aphrodite and laying her beside Matitia. Blood trailed down their face slowly, their lips turning blue.

"Iyari! Get here now!" Artemis shouted amidst his tears, feeling the curtains flutter as a small woman appeared.

"What is it Artemis? Oh my goddess, Matitia, Aphrodite!" She moved over to them, taking both their hands, chanting a prayer softly.

Their bodies laid still as Iyari sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Artemis, Starius. The sickness took them swiftly. They're dead."

Artemis stood up, shaking Iyari.

"You whore! You killed them!"

Starius uttered a prayer of death.

"Artemis, she did the best she could. We have to bury them."

Iyari nodded, taking both their hands and teleporting them to a hill above the Moon Palace.

As the sunset, a silence fell, upon their three grieving faces. They planted flowers upon the graves, wandering back to the Palace.

"Goodbye my dear lovers. Artemis, we shall meet again one day." Iyari kissed Artemis chastely on the lips as she disappeared into the night.

"We have to tell the girls Starius. Come old friend." Artemis whispered.


	12. Moon and Stars Change

**The castle bell tolled in the empty air, the royal families gathered in the Moon ballroom.**

"Grandpa, where's mama?" Selene asked Artemis, sensing his grief.

"Your mothers are." Artemis began, feeling Starius place a hand on his shoulder.

"Your mothers are in heaven with your grandmother."

Magicia gasped, tears welling up in her cat like eyes, holding onto Eclipse tight as she held back sobs.

The five young ladies looked at their grandfathers in disbelief, their worlds tumbling down in a second.

"Selenity, come here." Artemis called his eldest granddaughter to him, pulling something from his pocket.

"I, Artemis, King of Moon christen thee Selenity, Queen of Moon."

Selenity looked up at her grandfather in awe as he placed a silver crystal around her neck.

"You are the chosen protector of the Imperium Crystal. You will be Queen one day when I have gone to join your mother in the sky. Do you accept this duty?"

Artemis looked down at the promising blonde haired girl, smiling proudly.

"Yes grandfather, I accept." Selenity nodded, curtsying softly.

"My witnesses, do you accept Selenity as the new Queen and Imperium Crystal protector?"

Everyone in the room murmured a yes as Selenity took her place beside her sisters.

"Your mothers may be gone my dear children but they would not want us to mourn them. They were happy, carefree, loving. Remember the good times." Starius spoke to them as he pulled his crystal star from his neck.

"Stars are born through rebirth and death but forgotten in a mere second. I can create stars in your mothers' names or erase the grief from your very bones. Selenity, what would you like me to do?"

Selenity looked at Starius in shock, thinking for a second.

"If my sisters and cousins so wish, I would like to forget my grief, my loss of a mother. It tears at my heart like a sharp edge, cutting it deeply."

She looked at her sisters and cousins, seeing their replies.

"We would like our grief to be forgotten. Leave us the good memories of our mothers, god rest their souls."

Starius looked at Artemis who nodded and he chanted softly in a ancient language. The crystal star began to glow and hum a bright white as it engulfed the room, erasing all grief, all bad memories.

The room echoed quietly as the light pulled itself back into Starius. He gasped hard, heavily breathing at the use of magic.

"It is done as you commanded, your highness." Starius bowed towards Selenity, feeling a strange sense of calm.

"For the piéce de résistance, I will make you older. We cannot have a Queen of seven can we? The idea is prepostrous. Magicia, Eclipse, if you please."

Magicia and Eclipse nodded, holding hands as they stood up. Their tails entwined as they shouted "Moon Power!" "Star Power!" A bright blue light enveloped them both as a small pen clattered to the floor.

Artemis picked it up, looking at it thoughtfully. "A disguise pen, ingenius."

"Moon Disguise Power, make these girls of age with all memories intact!" He held up the pen, a golden light surrounding the girls as they levitated in the air.

Their feet touched the ground as the light disappeared, leaving behind five beautiful princesses.

Magicia, Eclipse, Artemis and Starius looked on in shock at the sight.

Selenity felt her hair, feeling two buns upon her head, her hair trailing beside her in ponytails. She realised her silvery blonde odangoes had become dark silvery purple. She wore a white sleeveless gown that fell to the floor, which had a bow at the breast with a crescent moon and white shoes. She wore little jewellery except golden earrings and a crescent moon upon her forehead. The Imperium Crystal was still attached to a necklace around her neck.

Jessica touched her hair, feeling it fall loosely onto her shoulders in dark brown tresses. She wore a light purple gown with thin straps that stopped at the ankles and a bow at the breast with a crescent moon. She wore silver studs, with a crescent moon upon her forehead. Her shoes were pale pink with a rose adorning the ankle strap.

Alyssa's hair was black and in a braid that fell about her shoulders. She wore a silver gown that fell to the knees. She wore black shoes with straps that wrapped up her leg to the knee. She wore silver hoops, with a crescent moon upon her forehead.

Emily Beth's black wavy curls fell to her ankles, shimmering in the light. She wore a white sleeveless gown identical to Selenity's with a golden star in the bow at her breast. She wore white stilettos with small heels and golden earrings hung from her delicate ears. A golden star adorned her forehead.

India Rose's silvery black hair fell to her lower back, smoothly falling around her body. She wore a light grey ankle length gown with sleeves that fell just below her shoulders. A golden star adorned her forehead, matching the golden stars that her ears wore. Her dainty feet wore light grey sandals, a star bracelet wrapped around her ankle.

Magicia and Eclipse knelt before the princesses, their heads bowed solemnly.

"We vow our loyalties to you, princesses of the Moons and Stars. We shall protect you in your last moments of death!"

Selenity giggled her twinkly laugh.

"You do not bow to us. Magicia, Eclipse." Selenity took their hands, pulling them to their feet.

"You are like siblings to us." Emily Beth told them, hearing the murmurs of her sister and cousins.

"As your Queen, I make you our Royal Advisers. You will guide us in ruling our kingdoms." Selenity squeezed their hands tight, feeling the life that flowed through Magicia.

"It is getting late. Even the Queen and Princesses have to go bed sometime." Artemis told the girls, shooing them to bed as Starius helped.

"We will have to tell them tomorrow, Artemis." Starius told Artemis quietly, hearing his sigh.

"I know."


	13. Princesses Come of Age

The band played a sultry tune, the lights glittering upon the glass floor. Shoes clipped against the floor as couples danced, their clothing sashaying with their graceful movements.

Laughter and polite chatter mixed in the atmospheric air as the Queen and her suitor waltzed.

"I must be the luckiest man alive to be dancing with the Queen of the Moon." Narcissus whispered into the woman's ear, his hand resting on her waist as he led her.

She blushed softly, looking shyly away as she replied. "Well, you are the most reputable my dear Narcissus."

He nodded at his lady, their bodies pressed together in a perfect fit.

Jessica admired her sister, giggling as her betrothed squeezed her rump playfully. He nuzzled her neck affectionately, holding her close, his actions causing a slightly disapproval with the older Royals.

Emily-Beth looked on in disbelief as she saw her uncle Artemis call the music to a halt. She shushed Alyssa and India-Rose as he began to talk.

"Please will all betrothed couples come forward, it is time to exchange the vows."

The couples parted as the royal sisters and their betrotheds approached the stage. Standing side by side, Artemis' eyes twinkled with joy as he embraced his grand daughters and stepped back, motioning for them to exchange their vows.

Selenity looked at Narcissus, shaking nervously as she placed the ring upon his fourth right finger.

"I, Selenity, betroth thee, Narcissus, in the eyes of the Goddess and those here."

Narcissus smiled reassuringly at his Queen, sliding the golden ring upon her slim finger on her right hand.

"I, Narcissus, betroth three, Selenity, in the eyes of the Goddess and those here."

Artemis' face lit up, watching them seal their vows with a chaste kiss.

They curtsied politely before the King, moving away, leaving only her sister and her betrothed.

Jessica winked at Selph as the ring smoothly rested on his fourth right finger.

"I, Jessica, betroth thee, Selph, in the eyes of the Goddess and those here."

Selph fell for Jessica again as the ring glided onto her fourth right finger, the gold complimenting her milky skin.

They kissed each other softly, hearing the cheers of the crowd.

Artemis' skin flushed as he held back tears, taking his daughters' hands into his own.

"Tonight, my daughters have become women. Let the ball begin!"

Emily-Beth clapped with the other court jovially as the band struck up a jaunty tune. The champagne flowed freely as she took a glass, moving outside to enjoy the view of the midsummer moon.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, quickly spinning on her heels to face the person.

"Oh grandpapa, you scared me!" Emily-Beth fell into Starius' arms, comforted by his warm arms, suddenly aware of the sounds on the balcony.

"Oh, Alyssa." A warm voice sighed as they emerged from the gardens, leaves in their hair. India-Rose adjusted her cousin's gown, slurring slightly as she kissed her. Their lips met in a hungry kiss.

"Oh dear goddess." Starius muttered, pushing Emily-Beth away as he confronted his daughter and niece. Her champagne glass shattered as she watched in horror.

"How dare you disgrace us like that! Get to your rooms now." He pulled them apart angrily, following them with a watchful eye.

No sound came from Emily-Beth's mouth as she picked up her gown and ran back to her chambers. Safe under the covers, still dressed, she cried hot tears at the shame.

The party slowly became a faint hum as her body succumbed to sleep, the tears drying up as she began to dream.


	14. Moon Star Runaways

In the daylight hours, Selenity laid in her lover's arms, the sunlight reflecting off their betrothal rings.

Narcissus stirred instinctively, drawing his Queen tight as he affectionately kissed her bare milky shoulders.

"Mornin'." He whispered sleepily, sensing the unasked question.

"What is it, Sel? You're unusually quiet." He rested on one arm, twirling her silky locks between his fingers.

"Would you ever leave me if I was barren?" She looked away from him, seeking an answer, preparing herself for the hurt.

"No! Usako, I would never leave you. I love you with my heart and soul." He moved her face to his, kissing her soft pouty lips as he held her close.

"Usako?" Sel asked confused, resting against him artlessly.

"It means little rabbit. After last night, it suits you quite well." He playfully growled at her, attacking her with tickles.

Usako laughed, trying to avoid his hands. The cockerel let out his morning cry as they disappeared under the covers, re-exploring each other.

Elsewhere in the castle, Emily-Beth awoke to her grandpapa and uncle's voices. She saw the fear in their eyes and sat up in her creased gown.

"What's happened Grandpapa? Uncle? Where's India-Rose?"

Starius took a deep breath, looking at Artemis before talking.

"India-Rose ran away last night with Alyssa."

A gasp slipped from her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I knew that I shouldn't have humoured India-Rose with that maid." Her grand papa covered his face with his hands as he sobbed. She pulled him into her embrace, feeling numb inside as she tried to reassure him.

"They'll be back grandpapa. Remember when they hid in the gardens for hours until it became dark?"

Starius gave a weak chuckle, wiping his eyes. He kissed her forehead softly, getting up and leaving the room.

Artemis looked at Emily-Beth ashamedly before he left, leaving the jumbled mess upon her bed.

Standing out in the corridor, the two male Royals looked at each other and spoke the same name.

"Iyari."

Magicia walked down the corridor solemnly, a slight bulge showing under her dress as she stopped and curtsied before the Kings.

"Your Majesties."

"Magicia, what have you found?" Artemis asked, taking the young woman's hand in his own.

"I regret to say this but I haven't found anything. I scryed for them but they seem to be out of range." Her voice held a soft emotional tone.

"I have despatched two servants to deliver the messages to Selenity and Jessica. It is all we can do." Artemis told them, his body already lusting for Iyari.

"Go and rest ma chére." Starius kissed Magicia's forehead tenderly. She smiled, curtsying again.

The two Kings walked away, telling servants to get their horses saddled as they prepared themselves for the Maiden and the Crone.


	15. Moon, Star and Iyari

The horses' hooves clipped clopped softly on the beaten ground, birds twittering as they slowly rode into an opening.

A woman stood at the water's edge, her short blonde brown hair shifting in the silent wind. She turned at the sound of footsteps, her blue eyes staring at the two men.

"I came as you requested, my Kings."

Artemis strode towards her, pulling Iyari close in a brief but tight passionate kiss. He placed her back on her feet, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My love, I am thankful." Starius whispered from behind her, gently laying her down.

The men fell to their knees, embracing and kissing the Maiden. The sky slowly darkened as they undressed her, a dark light covering the moon as they writhed passionately.

They took her wantonly, enveloping her magic, mixing it with their own as the eclipse began to diminish.

Air tingled heavily with magic, the men began to dress in a hurried manner.

"Must you go so soon? We only just made love!" Iyari sat up, the light reflecting in her eyes.

"Our grand daughters need us." Starius told her, tying his breeches.

"They will never be Queen, Starius. Wake up and smell the lavender!" Iyari's chest heaved angrily, her blonde brown hair becoming black.

"Don't tell Starius to wake up, Iyari. Every minute we live with the grief of our daughters dying! Our grand daughters were denied a childhood in order to become Royals, you cannot feel their hollowed souls." Artemis looked at his love, jumping onto his horse.

"It is all destiny my loves. Our daughters died for a noble cause. Selenity will always be Queen, Artemis, you set it in motion. Her daughters will bear her namesake for millennia to come. India-Rose and Emily-Beth will just be mere puppets in the cycle of Life. Their titles will always be the Protectors of Royals." Iyari got to her feet, levitating slightly as the Crone begot her, taking her body.

"India-Rose is gone, along with Alyssa." Starius whispered quietly, looking at the woman pathetically before getting onto his horse.

"It is Life. You will come back to me Artemis as will Alyssa." Iyari repeated as they galloped off into the distance, a tear falling onto the ground in sorrow.

Her naked form fell, landing onto dead grass, her tears forming a silver pool around her.


	16. Moon Star Wedding Surprise

Selenity sat in her chambers patiently, her eyes red rimmed from lost tears as Jessica brushed her hair. A servant played the lute with a gentle twang, leaving the room as Narcissus dismissed them.

"Usako, Artemis has asked to see you." He took his betrothed's hands in his, kneeling as he looked up at her.

"Let them in." She said tonelessly, as they entered.

Jessica stopped brushing Selenity's hair, curtsying before her grandpapa and placed the wreath of roses upon her sister's hair with delicate pride.

"Selenity, do you know the rules of the Moon Kingdom?" Artemis sat beside her on the smooth couch, admiring her in her wedding dress. He thought of Iyari in a wedding dress before he cleared his mind, hearing a faint yes.

"If a Queen gets married to her betrothed whilst the former King is still alive, his rights of Kingdom become void."

She looked at him plainly, the crystal glittering as it rested in her bosom. Her dress was a pale lilac, fitting her curves perfectly. On her feet, she wore lilac shoes with small heels. He caressed her hair in a fatherly fashion, it reaching her knees as he explained.

"It means that when you marry Narcissus, you become the rulers of the Moon Kingdom."

Narcissus looked at Selenity in shock, seeing a faint worry line quiver on her forehead.

"What will become of you grand papa?"

"I will be leaving with Starius after the wedding."

She bowed her head humbly as Artemis looked at his middle grand daughter. Jessica blushed, her brown tresses now in tight ringlets, complimenting her pink wedding gown. Her feet bared small silver slippers.

"Now my grand daughters, we can't make the grooms wait." Artemis chuckled, motioning for Narcissus to leave as he helped his grand daughters to their feet. He placed a wreath of bluebells upon Jessica's hair with tender pride, offering an arm to each lady.

They took them as the wedding march struck up. He walked through the open doors, leading them, stepping in time.

Starius stared in shock at the blushing brides, sensing Iyari nearby as Artemis released the devout beautiful women. He sat on the front pew, watching, unaware of his love's presence.

Narcissus and Selph looked at their brides with love as Starius began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Narcissus, Selenity, Jessica and Selph."

He intoned to the congregation, keeping his voice smooth as a latecomer arrived. They sat beside Iyari and watched with dutiful attention.

"Do you Selenity take Narcissus as your husband?" He asked the young lady, as they exchanged rings.

"I do."

"Do you Narcissus take Selenity as your wife?" He asked the young man, smiling at his emotional reply.

"I do."

Starius turned to Jessica and Selph.

"Do you Jessica take Selph as your husband?" Jessica slipped a ring onto his left hand, whispering her answer loudly.

"I do."

"Do you Selph take Jessica as your wife?" Selph nodded, giving her the ring onto her left finger.

"I do."

Magicia let out a big sob as Eclipse comforted her.

"I now pronounce you men and wives. You may kiss the brides."

Selenity giggled, kissing Narcissus as Jessica and Selph kissed.

"To be Queen of the Moon Kingdom, you have to prove yourself to Me." Iyari stood in the aisle, dropping her peasant frock as the magic crackled around her.

The congregation gasped, rushing to the edge of the rooms as they guarded each other.

"How dare you interrupt this wedding! Leave now, you are not wanted." Artemis boomed at Iyari, standing in front of his grand daughters.

"Artemis, come with me and they shall be saved." Iyari said in a persuasive tone, completely overwhelmed by the magic of the Crone.

"Iyari, this is not you. You were a beautiful pure woman, with no reason to abuse your power. Come back to me." He stepped towards her, placing one hand upon her skin, groaning in agony at the magic shocking him.

Iyari gasped, tears falling from her eyes once again as she collapsed into his arms.

"I will spend the rest of millennia with you to protect our children, to keep you pure." Artemis held her as he left the chapel.

"Where to, my lady?"

"Home." Iyari mumbled weakly as they disappeared, the white smoke a faint remainder of a great man.

Selenity gripped Narcissus' hand tight as she saw the last of her grand papa. She looked at Jessica with a numb shock as Emily-Beth and Magicia approached them. They hugged them both, calming them.

The latecomer confronted Starius as they threw their hood back. A silver haired man stared at him as he spoke quietly. Starius nodded gruesomely as he transformed them both into twinkly light and floated up towards the stars.

The four Royal women felt a tender caress and a soft voice. "Rule fairly, my dear daughters, for one day we shall meet."

Magicia hustled and bustled the newly wedding couples outside towards the carriages.

"Go and enjoy your honeymoons. Me and Emily-Beth can keep the court under control until you get back." She cried softly, becoming the role of the weeping mother as she saw the carriages trot into the distance.

One headed for Earth. One headed for Peace.


	17. The End of Millenia

The End of Millennia

I check the papers to see if they hold any smudges. They are perfect. My tears fell long ago as I remember my legacy and my prophecy.

Each year I visit the Moon on my daughters' death day, with Artemis at my side. Their roles a mere fleck of existence. They are long forgotten.

I long to smell the scent of my future generation, to hear the joyous laughter of their ancestors, to feel a grandmotherly love.

I lost all that millennia ago.

My job as Crone and Maiden are the ones I must cherish now. They tell me that I must kill my grand children.

I cannot.

I fear I have spoken too much, given too much. This is the end my dear diary.

My name is Iyari and this was my story.


End file.
